


Night times

by citydreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, The Jolly Roger, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citydreams/pseuds/citydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post "Heart of Gold", simply because the episode lacked of CS. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night times

She looked incredibly beautiful sleeping. There was a calm over her face that he had never seen before. Every damn second of the day she had to worry about something, or rather everything. The life of a savior was a busy life in Storybrooke. He realized now, that she probably never let herself relax during her waking hours. Killian sighed and rolled over on his back. He could never be able to sleep while looking at her, curled up beside him in the small bed in the captain's quarters. She had fallen asleep a few inches from him, keeping her distance, but she had gradually moved closer to him.

They had been out all night looking for the author, but he had been nowhere in the forest to be found. After a while Snow and Charming had suggested that they should continue tomorrow in the light of day, Henry needed to sleep and honestly, so did them and also granny who looked after baby Neal for them. Emma had of course wanted to continue the search without them, but Killian had been able to pursue her to do otherwise. He had put a hand on her arm and looked her in the eyes. She was still upset, and annoyed due to the bloody author, so he hadn't taken her hand like he would have normally.

"We should get some sleep, love. There's no point running around in this darkness."

"No, I have to find the author. I'm the savior." she said, eyes filled with tears, like so often these days, trying to turn away from him. He wanted to cry too, didn't want her to carry this burden alone.

"Emma." he kept his hand on her arm, and this time she let him turn her around again to face him.

Maybe it was the begging voice saying her name, or the unsteady breath he took before saying it. She didn't like to be told what to do, so he told her with his eyes, using no other words than he already had. Somehow she found comfort in that look of his, because her features softened. She didn't smile, she was too tired and sad.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

He nearly turned away from her at that moment, the sadness in her green eyes almost too much for him to see. A tormented soul. The look of it too familiar for him. He put all effort left in a smile.

"Well that's not quite true now, is it?"

She lifted one of her eyebrows slightly, confused at his confident tone.

"Why, the Jolly Roger of course."

The familiar sentences made her actually tug at the corners of her mouth. She leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her. He could not get enough of those embraces, he lived for them these days. To feel her warmth, her chin resting over his shoulder, smell her angel hair, but most of all knowing that he could comfort her meant the world to him. Take some of her burden away, if even for just a moment.

"I'm so glad you got your ship back. Sorry if I haven't told you before."

"Don't worry, love. It has been quite a lot going on. I think the savior can consider herself excused." he told her cheerfully, every chance to make her feel better.

Although he wanted to stay like that forever, they needed to get some sleep. Emma, at least. Regarding himself, he cared more about Emma than his own needs. He placed a quick kiss on her slightly parted lips, before putting an arm over her shoulder and leading her towards the docks and his beloved ship. Even if the kiss lasted for only a second he could feel the familiar electricity. Hell, if it had been a kiss on her cheek he would still feel it. After all this time the passion seemed to only grow stronger between the two of them.

As of his situation now. Lying in a bed beside her, _his_ bed, hearing her breath. Can one fall in love with another person's breathing? Well, he knew the answer before even asking. Of course, he loved every part of her. He was unsure if one could love a person more than he loved Emma Swan.

And they hadn't even made love yet. He had never been in similar situation before, never been a gentleman of that sort (even if he always was in other situations). Or maybe the women he'd met just couldn't resist his devilishly handsome charms.

With Emma Swan he was prepared to wait for a hundred years. That one is, if found true love.

He decided he would torment himself by enjoy her company fully. He rolled back to his side, laying as close as could to her, watching her calm and sweet features. His fingers traced along her side, over her arm and down the curve of her waist, before putting his arm around her and pulling her closer, letting her head rest in the curve of his neck. He pulled the blanket properly over their united bodies, and inhaled deeply through his nose, to get a dose of the incredible smell of hers.

It was not very bad after all, he thought before his eyes closed and he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
